


[Podfic] a life in your shape

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] spring doves [3]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Growing Up Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sleepy Cuddles, also snufkin is a cat, the best kind, very soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Yearning desperately for someone isn’t a pleasant feeling, not all the time, but the giddy expectation of seeing them again is sweeter than apricot jam. Moomin is suddenly much closer to understanding part of the reason why Snufkin is so adamant about leaving in the fall.Most of it has to do with the manner of creature he is, the wanderlust in his heart and the hungry curiosity that drives him from place to place, but perhaps some of it has to do with how nice it is to miss someone you love and be missed by them when you’re away."Oh," Moomin says, very still. "Oh, I see."
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: [Podfic] spring doves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749970
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] a life in your shape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a life in your shape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801691) by [taizi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taizi/pseuds/taizi). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/03.-a-life-in-your-shape/03.%20a%20life%20in%20your%20shape.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/03.-a-life-in-your-shape/03.%20a%20life%20in%20your%20shape.mp3) | 11 MB | 0:16:03  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/03.-a-life-in-your-shape/03.%20a%20life%20in%20your%20shape.m4b)  
  
| 11 MB | 0:16:03


End file.
